


It's the Poem of Autumn

by lilija_the_red



Series: one shots - photo inspired [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ha!, leaves aren't people they say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every leaf tells a story and Jehan loves to share them with Gavroche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Poem of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the photo-inspired series!
> 
> This works inspirational picture is  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/9673f988142410dd073f1690ff78f50c/tumblr_msmkf4PLyd1r363pgo1_500.jpg

“Why do you collect all these leaves”, Gavroche asks hanging upside down from the bed, a pressed leaf in his hands. He lets the leaf turn, watching the red-yellowish-orange colour change in the soft autum light. Jehan looks up from one of his books he is reading. 

“They are all over the room. Wherever you are, there will be leaves”, Gavroche continues. “I don’t get it. Why?” He abandons the leaf to look at Jehan instead.

They are in Courfeyrac’s flat (but Jehan has spent most of his time at Courfeyracs lately, anyway), waiting for him to pick up Gavroche so they could get to the trip he promised the little Thenardier, who had shown up way too early.  
A warm smile spreads on Jehan’s face. “Well, you see every leaf is different but still beautiful on it’s own. You have pure red ones, some are yellow, brown, or orange. Some clear and bright, some dark and muddy. Some are onecoloured and some are mixed. But every single one is a perfect individual. There are so many differences, but there are always some similiarities, nevertheless. It’s almost like it is with people. In the end they are all some kind of the same, aren’t they?”  
“I guess”, Gavroche says slowly, still twirling the leaf in his hand.  
After a pause he adds:“But how can this one be perfect? It’s broken. Look, the left half is almost completely broken off and it got so many cracks.. It hardly is perfect”, Gavroche stares at the cracks, his voice is so small it’s almost inaudible.  
“But that’s just it”, Jehan continues a comforting warmth in his voice, “every little edge, every crack and every tear tells a story on it’s own. The leaf has to withstand rain and wind, it’s unprotected to these forces but it still survives, carrying away little battle scars, if you like. Every little one is like a trophy. And these scars turn into stories, which are turning the leaf into something special. A little perfect creation on its own.” He looks at Gavroche, who's still staring absently at the leaf in hand.

“So”, Gavroche speaks again, after a little break,“why do you leave them all around?”  
Jehan's smile is warm. “As a reminder.” 

“A reminder? For what?” 

“On some grey october days, I simply need something to remind me that there are always happier days with colour in our life. A little reminder for other people and me that there is perfection everywhere, even in some broken things.”  
“Oh.” Gavroche frowns for a moment before he smiles shyly. “I like that.”


End file.
